1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transceiver in the form factor of battery module for extending the range of operation of existing infrared remote controls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical infrared remote controls for devices such as televisions, stereo systems, satellite receivers, VCRs, laser disk players and the like are limited to line of sight operations restricting the location of the user. Furthermore, one or several batteries are installed within the conventional infrared remote controls for providing power to the infrared remote control.
There are several products that detect the infrared (IR) signal and convert it into radio waves. This allows a user to carry the IR remote control to different rooms to operate the device. Some of these products attach to the remote control covering the IR emitter located on the remote control. This blocks the IR signal being emitted from the remote control. Others of these products use a separate transceiver/repeater making it necessary to point the remote control at the repeater and limiting use of the remote control to just the room where the repeater is located and the room where the device being controlled is also located.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a battery module transceiver for extending the range of operation of existing infrared remote controls.
For obtaining the above-identified objective, the present invention provides a battery module form factor transceiver for extending the operational range of an infrared remote controller, which comprises a battery power supply and a first transceiver. The first transceiver further has a first detector for detecting a radio frequency signal accompanying an infrared signal generated from the infrared remote controller and a transmitter for generating a radio frequency signal in response to the radio frequency pulse.
The size and outward construction of the battery module transceiver is the same as that of the conventional battery so that the battery module transceiver can fit in the battery chamber of the infrared remote controller. Therefore, this allows a user to install the battery module transceiver into the infrared remote controller battery chamber and detect the infrared (IR) signal so as to convert it into radio waves without changing or modifying the exterior structure of the conventional infrared remote controller.
A second device is installed for receiving the above signal made by the remote controller. This device comprises a second transceiver having a second detector for receiving the radio frequency signal, and an infrared emitter for generating an infrared signal in response to the received radio frequency signal to operate the original infrared controlled device, such as TV, satellite receivers, or the like.